Rejoined 2
by Tweyelite
Summary: (Unfinished) A different take on the Rejoined episode, what would have happened if Lenara had stayed with Jadzia?


Jadzia sat at Quarks.  
  
"Well are you going to play or just sit there?" one of the Ferengis asked.  
  
"Confront." Jadzia said finally.  
  
The groan that filled the room gave her a sense of satisfaction.  
  
"Well boys I'd love to stay and play but I have other things to attend to."  
  
She didn't really have anything else to do, she just wasn't in the mood for more games.  
  
She went to her quarters and walked to the replicator.  
  
"Ractagino, double sweet." She ordered.  
  
She was off duty so she went to her bedroom and changed clothes. When she emerged from her quarters she looked beautiful. She didn't feel too wonderful but she looked ok she thought. She wore a long blue dress. It slit half way up one side. It was low cut and had long sleeves. There wasn't much left for the imagination. Jadzia was comfortable and that's all that mattered. She left her quarters and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Dax!" Benjamin called from behind her.  
  
"Hello Benjamin." She said turning.  
  
"I'm glad I saw you, there is someone coming on board who wants to see you."  
  
Curiousity overcame her, "Who?" she asked.  
  
"Dr. Lenara Kahn"  
  
As soon as the name was out of his mouth Jadzia's mood changed. Why is she here? Why does she want to see me? Does she want to be with me? All of those questions flew through her mind in half a second.  
  
"When does she arrive?" she found herself asking.  
  
"In about ten minutes, you better get going if you intend to meet her at dockingbay three."  
  
"Right thanks Ben." She said absently. She started towards the dockingbay and mused but she stopped before she drove herself crazy. She got there and tried to put on an air of calmness. But then she saw her, as she stepped through the door, alone and smiling and looking more beautiful then ever. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.  
  
"Hello Jadzia."  
  
"Hi, I'll show you to your quarters." She wanted to ask her why she was here but wanted to be somewhere less public.  
  
They entered in her quarters and Jadzia spoke about the amenities. Lenara interrupted her.  
  
"Jadzia, stop."  
  
"Why are you here?" Jadzia burst.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"But what has changed since last time you were here?"  
  
"I reassessed what was important in life. Shouldn't it be love and happiness?"  
  
"You know how I feel about you."  
  
"It hasn't changed? Lenara asked.  
  
"No, I still love you."  
  
Lenara let out an audible sigh. "I thought it may be too late that you had found someone else."  
  
"We both know the consequences though, our symbionts would never live again after these bodies die."  
  
"I know." Lenara said.  
  
"It's not fair!" Jadzia almost growled  
  
"It's the way things are." Lenara stated sadly.  
  
"But we aren't anything like we were when we knew each other last, not really."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But nothing, things should change on Trill."  
  
"But who is going to change them?"  
  
"I am." Jadzia said.  
  
They had a long talk about what they were to do, Lenara decided that she would fight with Jadzia. They didn't want the law abolished, just changed. Changed to that if both hosts had died and both symbiants had new hosts the law would not come into effect because in reality neither had met each other.  
  
"Lieutenant." Benjamin greeted Jadzia.  
  
"Ben I need your help."  
  
"With what old man?" He asked sagely as he motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Lenara is back and we both feel that the law is unjust."  
  
"Ah I see, the one where it says you both will be unable to give your host after these bodies die if you continue with your relationhip."  
  
"Yes. We think it should not go into effect for those of us who have each passed into another host. Because think about it. Eventually no Trill could ever be with another."  
  
"And what exactly do you want from me?"  
  
"Support, you have connections. Maybe you cold help sway people."  
  
"I'll give it some thought."  
  
"Thank you Benjamin, that's all I want." 


End file.
